


Azygous Bigeminal

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Moments [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (?), (???), Bulges and Nooks, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nooks, Self Pailing, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to try something new with Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azygous Bigeminal

**Author's Note:**

> Bulge in nook, oh my!
> 
> Title pretty much means "Single Pair", it'll make sense as you read.

You blink in surprise when he opens the door; you hadn’t been expecting him. He shuts and locks the door behind himself and you know what that means. You place the book down and stand up from the pile as he walks closer to you.

“I want to try something.” Dave states, voice calm and collected. You don’t argue, just giving him a small confused look, as you walk over towards the bed that he had put inside your room. He nods in approval when you sit down on the edge but begins to push your body back with hands on your hips. You slide back and sit on the bed, allowing him to manoeuvre you into place. He sits on his knees in front of you.

“What do you want to try exactly?” You ask, cheeks flushing slightly. He offers you a small smile and pats your legs.

“You’ll see.” He speaks, all mysterious, and you frown slightly. He pushes his body close though, getting into your personal space as his hands slide up underneath your sweater. The cold skin causes you to shiver and he strokes your sides for a bit before taking the clothing off. You look back at his face, confused. He has this cheeky grin on it and you can’t think of what he wants to try. Especially not when he leans forward and kisses your nose, not your mouth, frustrating.

You huff and try to kiss him properly but he only allows you to peck his lips once before he settles back. You blink, even more confused, as he pulls down your pants, underwear and all. You shiver as the cool air meets your already heated skin. Dave tosses the clothes to the side and lies down on his stomach, level with your crotch.

He reaches a hand out and presses his palm to the mound there, thumb rubbing across the slit beneath it. You twitch in surprise, a small moan bubbling in your throat which you manage to supress as you feel your bulge just peeking out of the slit. You can see the pleased look on Dave’s face as he encourages the tentacle out of you, stroking and rubbing its sides. Your breathing goes shaky as he tangles his fingers with your bulge, stroking and rubbing it.

“H-how is this different… than usual?” You ask, still vaguely thinking. A chuckle comes from between your legs and you look down at him in confusion. Then he takes hold of your bulge in his hand properly and your back arches, he uses his other hand to hold your hips down. He begins to twitch your bulge, angling it about, you can’t see what he’s doing because you’re staring up at the ceiling.

But then you feel the tip of your bulge at the entrance of your nook and your whole body shudders, conflicted.

“Oh my goooood… are you seriously… are you gonna… you’re kidding right?” Dave simply hums in response as he rubs the folds of your nook, opening them wider and pushing some of your bulge inside. Nervousness coils up inside of you until you feel your bulge actually try to _go further in. fuuuuuuuuuck!_

You fall down against the mattress beneath you, feeling your own bulge coiling and twisting further inside of you, Dave’s hands stroking the exposed parts that can’t get inside. It’s not as far in as a bulge could normally go, but you can’t tell how far in it’s _meant_ to be because you haven’t had anything inside of you much more than yours and Dave’s fingers. It’s only an estimated guess.

Your bulge twists and you contract without thought and pleasure jolts up through your spine. “Ahhh _hhhh Jesus Fuckkkkkkk! Ng!”_ Your hips roll, trying to get more friction, more anything, something, but Dave keeps your body pinned down to the mattress. Your hands fist into the sheets beneath you and you can hear Dave fumbling about with his free hand before you feel him lifting your hips up. When you’re laid back down you feel a towel beneath you and why didn’t you think of that beforehand?

He continues to stroke you on the outside, sliding a finger around your nook occasionally and you whine incoherently because this is just _too much stimulation_. But it feels _so good._

You feel hot breath on your inner thigh and you’re confused for a moment before you feel his tongue rub against your bulge and, _Jesus that’s just perfect._ A half shout manages to leave your mouth before you bite down on your tongue, not wanting to be too loud. His lips move against you before he _sucks oh fuck damn **yesssssss!**_

You twist and writhe and whine and keen until the pressure is simply too much. You let yourself go and it’s confusing with the feeling of releasing and being filled at the same time. Dave pulls his mouth away and you can feel his mouth pressing small kisses along your inner thigh as you ride through your orgasm, twitching all over, whining. Your bulge slowly retracts back into its sheathe and you shiver at the empty feeling it leaves behind.

Dave moves to the side, folds the towel over your lower half as he leans in, pressing a kiss to your lips. His mouth is covered in your fluids, but the flavour isn’t that bad.

“What… what about you…?” You ask drearily. “Did you…?”

“Wow, you can’t even complete sentences anymore, I should do this more often.” You send him as furious a glare you can muster, which isn’t as angry as you had wanted it to be. “Hell yeah, I got off, who wouldn’t have with all those delicious noises you were making? I bet the girls on the other side of the god damned _meteor_ got off too.” You pull him close and kiss him to shut him up.

“Okay, good.”

“Go take a shower, you smell and look like shit.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, I fuck you, not the other way ‘round.” He smirks and you have to kiss him again to wipe that smug expression off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! My kinks are showing! *flail*
> 
> This was titled "Tentabulges" because I am not original at 2 in the morning.


End file.
